


Say My Name

by TakatoTheDreamer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Bubbling up feelings, Confessions, Fondling, Hidden Feelings, M/M, blowjob, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakatoTheDreamer/pseuds/TakatoTheDreamer
Summary: Davis and TK have been secretly in love with each-other for a long time, but too afraid to say anything. They deal with it in different ways, and one day, Davis' way is finally too much for TK to take. (Combined with heat.)





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Remember in the Dub how Davis almost never called TK "TK" but instead "TM", "TS", ect.? That's the basis for this story.

TK walked down the hallway of Davis' apartment building. He was always happy to hang out with Davis, even though, now that they were in their mid 20's, Davis kept an emotional distance. It was a weird friendship they had. TK felt like Davis was his closest friend, that in times of need, they would be there for each other, but when they were just hanging out normally, he still made passive aggressive comments sometimes, like, putting him down when he lost a game, or when he won a game, Davis would give sarcastic praise. When so mething serious came up, Davis would try and help, and he would see Davis get more vulnerable, but then after a while, he would stiffen back up, like he didn't want to get too close. But at LEAST, Davis finally  started using TK's name…

TK wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he actually had romantic feelings for Davis. He had for a while, since they became closer friends. Even with the comments Davis made sometimes, TK couldn't stop his feelings. The main reason TK never acted on it, was he wasn't sure of Davis' orientation. He talked about girls sometimes, but more generally. If they went somewhere and they saw a girl, Davis might say “She's hot.” but never anything past that. It made TK wonder if it was a cover, especially since he never went on dates. He also didn't know if he was seeing things, but sometimes he thought he had seen Davis check out guys. Once on a trip to the beach, Mimi had told him secretly that she thought she saw Davis check HIM out. He liked to hope sometimes, but he wasn't going to risk it.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he reached Davis' apartment door. He paused for a second, before knocking.

“Coming!” TK heard from inside.

TK noticed the yellow door mat. It was one TK helped him pick out, because it was easy to wipe your feet on. Just then the door opened.

“Sorry about that...” Davis said.

“It's oka-” As TK looked up, he saw something he wasn't expecting: Davis, shirtless.

TK had seen Davis shirtless before, but it was usually  not unexpected , like going to the beach or something, and he would mentally prepare. ...and in other ways too.

'Note to self...' TK thought, 'From now on, ALWAYS fap before visiting Davis...'

“What's wrong?” Davis asked, with a grin. “Jealous that you're nowhere near as hot as me?”

And there it was. The jabs started. Some days were worse than others, but he hoped the day would get better.

“Why are you shirtless though?” TK asked, curiously.

Davis frowned. “The air conditioner broke. It's not really that hot in here yet anyway, but enough I just wanted to take the extra layer off. You can take yours off too if you want.” He said, moving to the side so TK could enter.

TK nodded, stepping inside, unsure if he wanted to be in that situation with him. “We'll see how it goes.”

The two sat down on the floor to play Mario Kart Wii. It might have been outdated by now, but it was still their favorite. Davis would win most of the time, and put down TK for it. On top of that, TK preferred the classic controller, an add-on that connected to the Wii remote, and had similar buttons to a SNES controller. Davis made fun of TK for that, but he just felt more comfortable using it than the wheel.

After a while, they were both sweating. TK finally took his shirt off, against his better judgment. After a little more playing Davis couldn't handle it, as the temperature was rising.

“Screw it!” Davis said, as he stood up, and yanked off his shorts, leaving him in just boxers. TK gulped and looked away.

“What? We're both guys in here. You should take yours off too. It's getting pretty warm in here.”

TK hated to admit it, but it really was getting warm. He wanted to try and avoid being that naked around Davis though.

TK tried to get his mind somewhere else. He looked at his controller. He would have to be careful not to let it slip, as it was starting to get moist too.

When Davis sat back down, he sat a little closer to TK, but slightly ahead of him. TK could practically feel Davis' heat radiating off his body. The position Davis was sitting, it was easy to glance over at his tanned back. TK couldn't help but but wish he could wrap his arms around him...

As Davis started the next race, Davis scooted back a little. TK tried to focus on the game, but he couldn't help, occasionally, check out Davis' chest out of the corner of his eyes. He could see a bead of sweat dripping down Davis' nipple. His chest was just so-

TK's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his character falling off the track of Rainbow Road. He had been too distracted by Davis.

“Good job, TS.”

Davis said, with a chuckle.

In that moment, all of TK's frustrations boiled to the surface. He couldn't take it any more. Between his feelings for Davis, the heat, and now bringing back the whole name thing after how many years?? TK had enough.

He  threw his controller down, and tackled Davis to the floor.

Stared in surprise at this sudden change in TK.

TK straddled Davis' body, no longer even concerned with being to close, their bodies were touching, but it was almost as if TK didn't notice, but Davis couldn’t help but notice the way TK's skin rubbed against his.

TK grabbed Davis' arms, and pulled his hands to meet above his head. Davis tried to fight, but somehow couldn't equal the sudden strength shown by TK.

“What's my name????”

Suddenly Davis realized what TK was mad about. He felt a little bad, but his pride wouldn't let him say so.

“TS.” Davis said, still trying to free his arms.

TK moved his face closer to Davis, and yelled louder. “WHAT'S MY NAME???”

“JP....”

TK slid forward as he growled, causing friction on their torso s . TK was still unaware, but Davis was very aware of how TK's moist skin felt on his. If TK didn't stop soon, he was going to have a problem.

“SAY MY NAME!!!!”

“TM....”

As TK was about to yell again, he noticed a blush on Davis' face. He was about to comment on it, when suddenly, he felt something poking him in the leg.

TK smirked. “What's that I feel?”

Davis' kept blushing, but wasn't fighting anymore.

“No comment? Now you don't have a snide comment do you? Well, what if I...” 

And with that, TK reached his hand down, and yanked down Davis' boxers, exposing Davis' erection.

TK didn't even look at it, as much as he wanted to. He just, very slowly, ran his fingers over the tip, already slick from the sweat.

This time, TK spoke calmer, almost in a playful tone.

“What's my name?”

Davis still looked embarrassed, as he moaned from the contact.

TK started moving his fingers a little faster, before he finally grasped Davis' entire dick, and started stroking it slowly.

“Say my name Davis...”

“Nnnnngggg....” Davis moaned again from the contact. He could feel TK's moist nipple sliding over his.

TK started stroking even faster. He could see Davis biting his lip.

“SAY MY NAME DAVIS!!!”

“TK!” Davis moaned, as loud as he possibly could. TK let go of his dick with a smirk. Davis frowned.

“Don't you dare stop!! I've been waiting for this for way too long!!” Davis said, moaning again.

“Oh I wasn't planning on stopping completely, I just had to let go to do this!”

Without warning, TK quickly crawled backwards, until Davis' dick was level with his face. TK licked his lips, as he gave himself just a few moments to look at it, before he quickly took Davis' tip in his mouth.

“TK!!!” Davis moaned loudly, as TK licked around the tip, before slowly taking even more of the shaft in his mouth.

TK continued to lick and suck, as he took his other hand and started exploring Davis body. He felt a thigh, his chest, his nipple, just exploring all around. He noticed a moan from Davis every time he touched a new area.

“TK... I...”

TK increased his speed even faster.

“TK!!!!”

As Davis said TK's name one more time, Davis came. TK continued to suck on Davis, as he continued to moan. TK swallowed every bit he could.

When TK finished, he rolled off Davis, and then looked up at him awkwardly, with a blush, almost like he didn't know what he had been doing.

“Well... I'll never say your name wrong again!” Davis said, with a smirk.

TK blushed again. He was a little worried about how to proceed, but then he remembered something.

“Davis... did you... mean what you said about... waiting for this for a long time?”

Davis nodded sheepishly.

“I've... had a crush on you for a long time. I just didn't want to ruin the friendship. But I guess I did now, huh?”

TK was still a little confused. “But then why did you make mean jokes?”

Davis shrugged. “I guess I just wanted to throw you off my feelings. I'm sorry.”

TK shook his head. “I understand , Davis.” TK crawled up, so he was face to face with Davis again. 

“Will you go out with me?” TK asked hopefully.

Davis smiled the biggest smile, before giving TK a kiss.

TK blushed. “I promise, I won't be aggressive again like I was today.”

“But what if I want that...?”

“Call me TS again, see what happens.”

THE END

 


End file.
